The slats of the conventional Venetian blinds are generally made of a PC or aluminium material, which is an industrial pollutant. With a view to protecting the environment, certain conventional Venetian blind slats are made of wood or bamboo.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,903 discloses a method for making the bamboo blind slats. The method comprises a first step in which a selected bamboo stem of a predetermined length is split into a plurality of bamboo strips. The skins and the joints of the opposite sides of the bamboo strips are removed before the bamboo strips are bleached and preserved in a boiling solution of the diluted peroxide for more than 8 hours. The bleached and disinfected bamboo strips are then dried by baking and smoothed by grinding. The smoothed bamboo strips are covered with an adhesive coating, so as to enable the longitudinal sides of the bamboo strips to stick together such that the bamboo strips form together a rectangular bamboo plate, which is subsequently divided into a plurality of bamboo block s of a width. The periphery of the bamboo blocks is properly dressed. The dressed bamboo blocks are cut into a plurality of bamboo slats having a predetermined thickness. The bamboo slats are smoothed by grinding and are then covered with a foundation coat. The coated bamboo slats are airdried before they are covered with a face coating. Finally, the bamboo slat s are punch ed to accommodate the pull cords of a Venetian blind made of the bamboo slats.
Such a prior art method a s described above is not entirely efficient in that it involves at least 14 steps, which are inefficient and time-consuming at best.